Tenjho Koge: Heaven Above, Fox Below
by DarkSamuraiX1999
Summary: Her parents were unstoppable in their youth but their story has ended now it's Naruka Natsume's story to begin. With her family to help her and a few others. Watch her surpass her parents and become a legend of her own. femNaruHinayuri Tenjho Tenge/Naruto
1. Prologue

**AN: **_Hi hi everyone! I know I shouldn't overwhelm myself with too many projects. But I couldn't wait to get this one down on text. This is a Tenjho Tenge and Naruto crossover. Keep in mind I have not been keeping track of the manga and I only have the anime as a reference source, but I am trying desperately to catch up with the series as of right now. _

_Also big thanks to fellow author Sketchfan, me and him are like "Soul Brothers." He is the owner of the OCs Nikia Zaraki and Chino Benihebi, who will be two characters in this fic also they will have a change of surname as well. Now forgive me if my references to Tenjho Tenge won't be too accurate. I'm kinda rusty with the series. And don't get on my ass about canon and continuity issues. _

_I also like to further thank Sketchfan, those many conversations we had got me going and starting this fanfic project so much sooner than I had originally sought out. _

_Tenjho Tenge belongs to Ito "Oh Great" Ogure _

_Naruto belongs to that fucking retard Masashi "I'm ruining what I worked hard to build" Kishimoto_

_Nikia Zaraki and Chino Benihebi belongs to my bro Sketchfan_

'talk': Thought

"_**TALK"**_: Biju

"_**Talk"**_: Biju human form

"_talk"_: Spirits

Tenjho Koge: Prologue

Chaos, death, destruction, suffering, fear…those were of just few of the words that could describe the calamity of the events that were taking place this night. A once peaceful wide stretch of land covered with trees and wildlife was now covered in the bodies of the slain and defeated.

ROOAAAARRR!!!!

The savage cry of a force of nature embodied in the form of a monstrous fox echoed through the surrounding land and outward. Kyuubi no Youko, that was the name of this relentless creature of destruction. No one knew why it was attacking, why it was here. But it was like a hurricane, a force of nature that moved without reason, every movement left destruction in its wake. Nothing could stand in its way. Its path could not be shifted or stopped. And now it would pass through Konoha and leave its mark of death and destruction if it cannot be stopped here and now.

"Jeez…and I thought the Captain's boyfriend could be a scary bastard with what he could and did do." A blonde haired man dressed in a Konoha Jounin uniform with a coat over it said. His coat was white and had a red fire design on the sleeves and the lower hem.

"A different world with different monsters I suppose…we try and run away from the problems of where we came from and we have to deal with the problems of our new home." A woman with brown hair dressed in a white kimono with blue hakama said. She had a katana and wakizashi secured to her obi.

"You know you don't have to be here. The only person that has to do this is me, despite my reluctance to accept the position I have now. I'm willing to do everything I can to stop this beast."

"You already know what I'm going to say. My decisions were made a long time ago when we were still just kids going to school." The woman said.

The man sighed in slight frustration. "We have a daughter now; one of us has to make it through this ordeal for her." The man said.

"You make it sound almost certain you're going to die here in battle. And that's why I'm going to stay here beside you. Nothing can beat us when we're together." The woman said sternly, her amber colored eyes shifted. The irises of her eyes became slits.

"Baka… you were always the insane one after all…" The man said as he tapped the woman's head with back of his fist and then ruffled her hair with his hand. "You know there is that chance both of us don't make it out of this ordeal. Our little Naruka won't have anyone to raise her." The man said as his spiky blonde hair suddenly turned black and no longer stood upwards.

"There's always my Onee-sama and the others." The woman said reassuringly.

"I guess that's true…well…enough talking…what happens will happen…let's go!!" The man said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sounds of a crying baby girl were heard in the Hokage's office. Sarutobi Hiruzen looked at the newborn in her cradle. The night that this infant was born, was meant to be a joyful one. A newborn daughter of the Yondaime Hokage was sadly born on a day of such death and destruction.

"In the end even the destructive power that you wielded couldn't stop the Kyuubi. And now you're daughter is left in this world without her parents. And it doesn't help that your daughter must carry so many burdens." Sarutobi said as he picked up little Naruka from her cradle and held the baby in his aged and battered arms.

"Hmm…little Naruka-chan, I wonder where you got your silver hair from." Sarutobi said as Naruka calmed down.

Time-skip

…5 years…

"I am only going to ask this question once…who hired you?" An Anbu shinobi who had grey spiky hair asked as he threw a kunai into the thigh of a Konoha-nin.

"I-I'm n-not telling you anything…" The Konoha-nin wretched in pain as blood gushed out of his fresh wound.

"Fine have it your way then." The Anbu-nin kicked the kunai deeper into the other shinobi's thigh.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" The shinobi screamed bloody murder.

"Sir, Naruka has been safely taken to the Hokage Tower. What are we going to do about him and his accomplices?" Another Anbu asked.

"Well, I'm positive that Ibiki won't be happy that I tried to interrogate the suspect on my own. After all he has become the new interrogation-specialist of Konoha now. Take him and the rest of the scum to Ibiki."

The Anbu-nin with grey hair said as he started walking away from a cordoned off street. All around the ground lay severely injured Konoha-nins. More Anbu moved in to secure the immobile shinobi.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How could things have become this bad? You're only a child and no one seems to understand that." Sarutobi said as he gently stroked the hair of a 5 year old Naruka who was sleeping on a couch inside the Hokage's office. She had bruises and cuts and bandages all around her.

"Those in power didn't seem to understand her parents that much either." A voice came from someone entering the office room.

"Do we know who orchestrated this Kakashi? Who was it that hired our own Ninja to try and kill a citizen of Konoha?" Sarutobi asked.

"No idea as of yet Hokage-sama, but considering the enemies that Minato-sensei made in the past, I wouldn't be surprised if it was a foreign power." Kakashi said casually.

"Do they truly hate Naruka that much to give their services to a foreign power, a former enemy. Just so they can go after her…" Sarutobi took a heavy breath. "Her mother and father…they didn't belong here. They weren't from here and yet they gave their lives to not only guarantee the safety of their daughter but the village they had become a part of."

"You know Hokage-sama, she isn't alone. I do recall both Minato and Kushina mentioning they still had family from where they came from." Kakashi said.

"Then we will just have to contact them. Now more than ever Naruka needs her family." Sarutobi said.

Meanwhile

…a few miles out from Konoha…

"ACHOOO!!!" A woman with medium length silver hair sneezed as she held onto the waist of a very muscular man; both were riding on a custom sports motorcycle.

"What's the matter Maya? Are you getting sick? I told you it would have been better if Bob and I went." The man yelled through his helmet while the motorcycles engine roared along with another motorcycle speeding along side it.

"I'm not getting sick; it felt like someone was talking about me. Besides I haven't heard from my little sister for 5 years and the last time I saw her was 10 years ago. And now that we know where she and the boy are, I had to come along, Mitsuomi." Maya said.

"Hey Captain, Mitsuomi-san, it looks like we're getting close. I'm starting to see the place from here. It's pretty big!!" Bob yelled from his motorcycle.

"I can see that! Let's go!!" Mitsuomi yelled as he gunned the throttle on his motorcycle and Bob followed suit.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This should be the last of them!" A chunnin yelled out to his companions as a large group of travelers and businessmen entered Konoha through one of the main gates.

"Alright get ready to start closing the gate. Let's go! Hustle!!" Another Konoha-nin yelled.

The large gateway was now closing at a moderate speed. As this was happening, the nins standing guard outside heard the sound of engines roaring. They looked over to the path that led to the gateway. They couldn't exactly tell what it was but it was coming fast and it was kicking up a dust storm behind them.

"What the hell are those?!" One of the nins yelled out.

"No idea but they're coming in fast and if they don't slow down, they'll either hit the gate or get caught in it." Another nin said feeling uneasy.

"Hey!! Hey!! Slow the hell down. The gate is closing!!!" The first nin yelled out.

The nins started yelling and thrashing their arms in the air trying to get the fast approaching groups attention. From a distance it may have appeared they had gotten their attention.

"Hey you hear that? It sounds like they want us to stop!" Bob yelled out.

"I noticed! We don't have time for this! Let's go Bob, last one through will have to deal with a wrecked bike!!" Maya yelled out from behind Mitsuomi.

VRRROOOOOOMMM!!!

The two motorcycles sped up and gunned down the pathway in blinding speed. Before the gate closed shut. Bob and Mitsuomi shot right past the nins leaving them spinning on their feet and covered in a massive cloud of dust. Just as the gate closed, the two motorcycles tore through and all the visitors who had just entered the gate jumped and leaped away trying to avoid being run over by the two motorcycles. The foreigners were left in shambles.

"Okay so now we're here Maya! Where to?" Mitsuomi yelled out as they drove through the village getting the attention of everyone out in town.

"We can start with that giant building over there!" Maya yelled as she pointed towards the Hokage Tower.

As the motorcycles raced through Konoha, Bob noticed the Hokage monument and saw the faces on it. "Those guys must be pretty damn important to have their faces carved on the side of a mountain like Mt. Rushmore, huh?" Bob pointed out to Maya and Mitsuomi.

Bob and Mitsuomi started to slow down to get a better look at the Hokage Monument and to avoid any accidental run-ins. Once the groups gaze landed on the last face. They realized something looked familiar about it.

"Ehhhh!! That's the boys face up there!!" Maya yelled out as she pointed to the face of the Yondaime.

"You're right! Looks like he grew his hair out again too." Bob responded.

"It seems he still has a thing for drawing attention towards himself no matter where he goes. This case seems to be a bit more extreme." Mitsuomi commented.

XXXXXXXXXX

After some more cruising/gunning the throttle, Maya and the others eventually arrived at the Hokage Tower.

"This must be it right here." Bob said as he turned off the engine to his bike and extended the kickstand.

"It would seem so…" Mitsuomi said as he did the same, he and Maya stepped off the motorcycle.

Maya, Mitsuomi, and Bob entered the Hokage Tower. Immediately everyone in there was staring at them. It was abundantly obvious that they were foreigners, and by the looks of it, it was as foreign as it gets.

"Who's in charge here?" Bob asked one of the Konoha-nins in there.

"Are you serious? You don't know who's in charge here?" The nin asked completely taken off guard.

BAM!

The nin was suddenly punched in the face. "Of course I'm serious you fucking jackass, why the fuck do you think I'm asking if I already knew you goddamn shithead." Bob grinded his teeth feeling irritated having to deal with an incompetent idiot.

Everybody looked at Bob and the others nervously. Bob then looked at the other people in the building. "Anyone else want to be a fucking jackass when I ask a simple question?" Bob asked while holding the nin he just punched in the face.

"Uh…no no no…not at all sir!" Everyone said at the same time.

"Well then if that's the case, answer his question." Mitsuomi said everybody started to shiver under the Takayanagi Head's deathly cold gaze.

"Uh…t-the…t-the…" Another nin was struggling to answer.

"Yes?" Mitsuomi said. "Are you going to say anything else or keep sounding like a scared pup?" Mitsuomi said.

"N-no s-s-sir!! The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi-sama is the one who is in power here." The nin quickly answered the question almost as if his life depended on it.

"…" Mitsuomi continued to stare. "And where can we find this Hokage?"

"H-h-he-here…" The nin said, his response barely audible.

"I see…" Mitsuomi said his gaze still deathly and it felt as if the room temperature was dropping like an anchor in the sea.

"Thank you then, we'll be on our way." Mitsuomi said the nin immediately passed out.

"I'm guessing he must be on the upper floors of this place, let's go see him then." Bob said casually as he let go of the nin he punched and let him hit the floor.

"Fine but you two should try and avoid starting so many fights. We're not familiar with this place or how things work." Maya said wisely.

"Hey you can't go up there to see the Hokage as you please!!" A jounin yelled out as he and other shinobi and kunoichi surrounded Maya and the others.

"But of course if these idiots feel they can just get in our way. Then I suppose we might need to ruff them up a bit, don't cha think?" Maya grinned as she started stretching out her arms.

Back with the Hokage

"You know Hokage-sama; there will be a certain level of difficulty in finding Naruka's relatives. After all Uzumaki and Namikaze weren't their real surnames." Kakashi said.

"True, but even still, we must find them…"

BOOOM!!  
SMASH!!!  
CRASH!!!

"What was that?" Sarutobi asked with a cocked eyebrow.

BAM!!!

CRASH!!!

It seemed Sarutobi's question would be answered in a quick moment as three Anbu-nins were shot through the door. Their bodies smashed against the walls behind the Hokage, one of the Anbu actually crashed through one of the windows. Sarutobi noticed this and then took a deep sigh.

"This is going to be a long day." Sarutobi took out his pipe and started to light it up.

**AN**: _And there you all go, the first chapter to Tenhjo Koge (I hope this is an accurate title, for those of you fluent in Japanese.) Well this is the beginning of the story and I hope you all liked it. So let me know what you guys think. _


	2. Where do I begin?

**AN:**_ Okay I'm really really sorry I haven't gotten another chapter for Shinku Arashi out in such a long time. Not to mention I'm sorry for not getting another chapter done for Venom Kunoichi. It's just this new project had me going so much I needed to get another chapter done. I have a civilian job now and I got to make that money. But here it is a new chapter out for Tenjho Koge. I hope this will tide you all over until I can get another chapter for those fics out. Please forgive my lack of posting._

_I don't own Naruto or Tenjho Tenge._

'talk': Thought

"_**TALK"**_: Biju

"_**Talk"**_: Biju human form

"_talk"_: Spirits

Chapter 1: Where do I begin?

"This is going to be a long day." Sarutobi took out his pipe and started to light it up.

Where the door to the Hokage's office once stood, now stood three people, judging by the way they looked and how they dressed they weren't from around here. The one on the fair left was a fairly tall dark skinned man. He was well built and had a buzz cut hair style that was dyed. He was dressed casually in a pair of baggy beige cargo pants and a loose white T-shirt and sneakers. On the far right was another rather tall and even more muscular built man. He had short white hair and long bangs; he was wearing a tight blue shirt and black jeans with low top boots.

Both the men as it appeared were in a sort of fighting stance. Sarutobi could tell already, they weren't a pair of muscle heads who used physical appearance and untrained strength to intimidate and beat others. No, they were pure-bred martial artists of a very high caliber. They weren't shinobi that was obvious. But the truth is not every well trained and skilled fighter had to be a ninja, it's just that ninja were just more preferred over everyone else around these parts.

'Something tells me that either one of those could give our up and coming Taijutsu-specialist Maito Gai a run for his money.' Sarutobi thought as he calmly took a puff from his pipe.

The aged old man had to fight a blush and perverted thoughts as his eyes lay on last person in the group. Though she was shorter than the other two men, she was a pretty good height for a woman of her age. She had short silver colored hair, with two thin locks sticking in the air like antenna. She was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, high-heel shoes and a tight purple tank top that very easily accentuated her rather generous chest, which Sarutobi had to fight the urge to stare blatantly. The woman also had a boken in her right hand resting on her shoulder. Suddenly she griped boken tighter, and she had an annoyed look on her face.

'Looks like I got caught already, damn.' Sarutobi thought.

Both Sarutobi and Kakashi stared in awe at the group standing where the door used to be. The Shinobi then noticed the torn apart state of the hallway behind the three visitors. Not only that there were a large number of severely injured and beaten Konoha-nins.

"We're looking for the Hokage." Maya said calmly.

"That would be I…and how may I help you all exactly? What is your business here and why are my ninja so badly beaten and thrown about?" Sarutobi asked calmly taking another puff.

Maya started to walk forward calmly. She had an air of confidence and seriousness to her. It was obvious she was a strong woman who could take care of herself. And something about her eyes said she had plenty of experience with conflict. With her own very attractive body, it was easy to sum up Maya with two words, "Fierce Beauty."

Kakashi suddenly stepped in front of Maya; he was ready to draw his Anbu issued katana. "Excuse me Mam, but do not take any step further. I cannot allow you to come any closer to the Hoka…" Kakashi couldn't finish his sentence. He could feel a sudden pressure, a crushing pressure, like he was submerged in the deepest depths of the deep blue sea. He couldn't see him, sense, or even feel the air disturbed by his movement. Mitsuomi was standing between Kakashi and Maya.

'W-what is this f-feeling? Such pressure, is this his killing intent?' Kakashi thought as he stared at Mitsuomi nervously, he fought the urge to tremble just a little. It became harder for Kakashi to breathe as each second passed under Mitsuomi's gaze.

'What the hell is that?!' Kakashi thought in a panicked frenzy as he could almost see a dragon floating around Mitsuomi.

'I-I've n-never…no…I have seen this before…killing intent so strong, that the mind begins to see a creature of destruction wrapped around them…Minato-sensei…just once I saw the kind of indestructible fury that Minato-sensei could display.' Kakashi remembered back then.

"Kakashi stand down, they mean no harm to us only if we provoke them. I can tell already any one of them could take you on with ease. It's too soon for you Kakashi to go up against warriors of their caliber." Sarutobi said before Kakashi could do anything stupid by acting on impulse.

"Listen to your leader little one…and don't threaten her again. Or the next words you say will be your last." Mitsuomi said in a calm and wise manner.

Kakashi moved out of his fighting stance, his hand no longer positioned near the hilt of his katana. Kakashi merely stepped aside. This was one fight the son of the Shiroi Kiba, just wasn't ready for yet or even wanted to engage in now.

"Now than, before we discuss anything further. It would be rather polite of you all, if you may introduce yourselves."

"Makihara Bob."

"Takayanagi Mitsuomi"

"Natsume Maya"

Each member of the group introduced themselves. Sarutobi felt something go off in the back of his head. 'Natsume? I haven't heard that name in a very long time.' Sarutobi thought.

"And why exactly are you all here?" Sarutobi decided to ask about the group's reasons for being here and not about the Natsume name just yet.

"We're looking for two very important people to us. We believe they came here about 10 years ago give or take." Bob answered.

The odd feelings of things starting to become a coincidence were rising in Sarutobi. 10 years ago was when they came to Konoha, looking for a place to start over, to start a new life. And 5 years ago was when they had their first and last daughter. Sarutobi looked over to the couch that little Naruka was dead asleep on. It seemed that the little one was quite the heavy sleeper, despite the blast of massive amounts of noise from earlier; the little girl was on an undisturbed voyage through dreamland.

"If you may, could you tell me who these two important people it is that you are all looking for are?" Sarutobi asked ready to have his theory confirmed.

"We're looking for my little sister, Natsume Aya and her boyfriend Nagi Souichiro." Maya said.

Sarutobi let out a grimly sad and nostalgic chuckle. The group stared at the aged warrior leader curiously and with an anticipating feeling. "You three have to take some seats. I have something to tell you all of grave importance. A story if you will…Kakashi…chairs please." Sarutobi said as he motioned for Kakashi to get some seats for the guests.

Kakashi although weary at first to get within a certain range of Mitsuomi or Maya, he did it regardless. The group of three took their seats. And Sarutobi added a little more tobacco to his pipe.

"Old man, something tells me I'm…no…we're not going to like what you're about to tell us." Bob said as he sat down and reached into one of his cargo pockets to pull out a cigarette box and a lighter.

"Bob I thought you had quit smoking again?" Maya asked.

"Well Captain, I have, but sometimes for a stressful situation, a smoke is needed. And since the old man is enjoying his tobacco product, I'm sure he won't mind." Bob noted.

"Of course not Bob-san, now then if you are all ready?" Sarutobi asked and everyone nodded.

"I am going to tell you the story about a young man and young woman who came from a far off land. They came here 10 years ago. They came wanting a fresh start. They told me that there was too much that had happened back from where they came from. Too much conflict and bloodshed, so much deception and cruelty, they told me their blood was one among many reasons for the terrible things that had happened in where they came from and for all the lives lost there." Sarutobi took a puff from his pipe.

Maya and the others remembered exactly what Sarutobi was talking about, all the fighting and bloodshed, starting with when Shin died, and then the chain of events that followed after. It wasn't a surprise that when Souichiro and Aya finally got together, that they wanted to get away from a place that reminded them too much of all those terrible events. They never thought however, that those two would go this far away.

"Nevertheless, they wanted to start new lives. It seemed that they realized that Ninja were the warriors of this land. Our choice for frontline and last line soldiers, they took an interest in what the Ninja were capable of, their skills and abilities. After all it seemed apparent that first time we met, those kids had fighting in their blood. For a period of time I allowed them to stay here in the tower till I could get things straightened out. Before I knew it however they had taken in whatever information they could about the Ninja arts. And they soon displayed just what exactly they were capable of on their own."

Flashback

…10 years ago…

Deep inside of the "Forest of Death" a challenge was just issued moments ago, it wasn't even a year past since they came to Konoha. But they learned what they could about the place they now lived in and the ways of the warriors that populated the land.

"Kids do you honestly think you can go up against all three of us?" Jiraiya of the Sannin said in a teasing manner.

"Trust us you pervy old man, we might not be ninja. But we can take care of ourselves pretty well." Souichiro said confidently. The blonde hair youth was dressed awkwardly in his traditional rebellious yankee outfit. It was somewhat hard to take the man seriously dressed like that, not to mention being in a phenomenally huge and dense forest like no other, a gang member's school uniform didn't seem appropriate for the area. At least Aya had on her traditional kimono and hakama.

'I'm not that old, come on! I still got it!' Jiraiya thought sadly.

"I will make you regret those cocky words boy." Orochimaru said not sounding pleased with going through with this, whether the Sannin wanted to or not, Sarutobi wanted to see just what these two foreigners were capable of. It was an evaluation match per se. And for safe measure, in case Sarutobi assigned ninja who weren't strong enough for the test. He decided the Sannin would more than suffice.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said her teammates name out loud. "Jiraiya…" Tsunade said once more, it seemed that her teammate was too busy staring at Aya's generous chest. Tsunade had a sweat drop come down the side of her head and then an annoyed expression on her face.

"Jiraiya…" Tsunade said in a more angered tone.

"Hold on Tsunade-baby, I'll give you all the attention you want in a bit…man today's youth. They can give you a run for your money Tsuna…"

POW!!!

Jiraiya was punched in the back of the head by his teammate. The Toad Sage had fallen face first into the ground. Souichiro and Aya both had a good laugh and Tsunade threatened to beat the crap out of her teammate if he kept doing what he was doing.

"Damn woman! Was that absolutely necessary?" Jiraiya said as he rubbed the back of his head to try and ease the pain.

"For you Jiraiya, that was below standard. Hitting you even harder and more would be at the necessary amount." Tsunade said threateningly, her right fist was practically glowing with an angry aura.

"Okay, okay…you don't need to go to that extreme…" Jiraiya had a nervous smile and had his hands up in a "please wait one moment, please" manner.

"You're a hopeless jackass you know that?" Tsunade breathed a sigh of frustration.

"That's why you love me baby." Jiraiya winked at Tsunade.

Tsunade only grinded her teeth and clenched her fist. Jiraiya went back to his pleading form, not wanting to get hit again.

"What do you think Sensei has planned in doing all this?" Tsunade asked.

"Just as it sounds Tsu-chan, the old man wants to evaluate these two. He must really believe they're strong and skilled, to have us evaluate them." Jiraiya said in a sage like manner.

"No matter, we are the Sannin, we could easily crush them. Or you two can crush them. I can't believe Sarutobi-sensei wants me to waste my time on a pair of foreigners." Orochimaru hissed bitterly.

"Look who's being cocky now Snake-freak." Souichiro said the blonde never did like talking to or even interacting with Orochimaru. As Souichiro put it simply, "That bastard creeps me the fuck out," Were his exact words.

"You insolent little brat, you will regret saying that. Let's begin this, so I can make you eat your words that much sooner." Orochimaru said with a restrained sort of anger.

"Fine if you want to start it now…" Souichiro grinned, in a fast blur, Souichiro exploded with incredible speed, and the ground on which he had stood on only left a small crater where his feet were.

"?!!!" The Sannin were taken by surprise from Souichiro's action and his words.

'Forged Iron Needle…' Souichiro thought.

Souichiro was right above the Sannin. He then thrust his fist forward punching the air and then suddenly a bright light shot forward.

BOOOM!!!

With incredible force, the attack devastated the spot the Sannin stood.

"Holy crap!! What the hell was that?!" Jiraiya shouted as he and the other Sannin had jumped out of the way of the attack.

"The one who strikes first wins!! One hit Kill!!" Souichiro yelled as he landed on his feet.

As the Sannin collected them self, a figure appeared in the middle of them. Aya struck with a barrage of sword strikes. While the Sannin were distracted, Souichiro charged in with another burst of speed. Tsunade was the first one to notice Souichiro charging in. Jiraiya and Orochimaru fended against Aya's assault.

'You might be fast kid, but it only takes one good hit from me.' Tsunade said as she gathered chakra to her right fist, her signature technique that allowed for incredibly destructive punches. It was second nature for her to gather chakra in her fists and release on impact.

Tsunade launched her fist at Souichirou, the blonde teen stopped short and quickly sent his left foot forward with just as much blinding speed.

BOOOM!!

A loud defining boom echoed throughout the expansive forest. A shock wave erupted and the ground beneath them practically exploded from the force of the collision. Tsunade was shocked and amazed as well, this was the first time her destructive punch was met with a physical blow of equal force.

"These legs lady…they're not just fast. They pack a megaton kick too." Souichiro said proudly.

Jiraiya was just as surprised as Tsunade; he never thought he'd see someone match his teammate's destructive fists. Orochimaru was more or less surprised, but he found it amusing. Before any further action could be taken, Souichiro stomped his foot down into the ground. With that same force, now focused onto the ground solely.

BOOM!!

A shockwave coursed through the ground and suddenly the earth exploded upwards. All three Sannin jumped up and regrouped on one of the higher up tree branches. Souichiro smiled, he then ran to Aya and picked her up in his arms.

"We're not about to let them have the high ground." Souichiro smiled as he ran towards a nearby tree. With his own acquired Dragon Gate's abilities, Souichiro ran straight up the tree like gravity wasn't an issue.

"There's no way in hell he knows how to mold chakra." Jiraiya said as he saw Souichiro speed up the side of one of the large trees.

In truth Souichiro's ability to use the "Looping Green Wind Dragon's Gate: Imperial Deer Legs" wasn't chakra molding. But it still involved concentrating energy to the leg muscles allowing bursts of incredible strength, working in a similar fashion to Tsunade's ability to create monstrous punches with her chakra control. The main difference was the use of Ki and Chakra.

"I'm not molding chakra; I'm just running real fast." Souichiro grinned as he caught up to the Sannin in no time. Souichiro launched Aya out his arms allowing her to strike first with her katana. Not even being within striking range with her katana, Aya readied up her special.

"Natsume Goushin Ryu Secret Technique: Bamboo Grass Summer Rain!"

It was next to impossible to see until the last moment as a series of sword strikes traveled through the wind. The Sannin managed to dodge at the last moment but the powerful slices easily shredded up the large tree branch they stood on sending bark fragments flying up into the air. Souichiro was within range to launch his next attack.

"Looping Yellow Fire Dragon." Flames started to ignite around Souichiro and before the Sannin knew it the bark and other debris shot into the air was set ablaze.

"I don't normally like using that ability since it belonged to that bastard. But it comes in handy…"

"Suiton: Suijinheki!!" Jiraiya yelled out as he blew out a torrent of water to put out the fire and knock Souichiro off the large tree branch and had him plummeting straight back to the earth.

"Souichiro-sama!" Aya yelled out, suddenly Orochimaru charged in at Aya. He opened his mouth and a snake shot out, the snake's mouth opened and a long sword shot out.

Aya barely dodged the tip of the blade. The snake retracted back to Orochimaru, before the snake returned to Orochimaru's mouth, the Snake Sannin snatched the sword by its hilt.

"So you use a sword too huh?" Aya smirked.

"Child I am going to show you just how out of your league you are. I'll make you regret using a katana against me." Orochimaru hissed with venom.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Shouldn't you be helping out Orochimaru?" Jiraiya shouted as he and Tsunade both jumped off the tree and were in a free fall, going after Souichiro.

"I could say the same about you. You and I both know he doesn't need or want help. Besides I got a feeling that gaki down there is the stronger of the two." Tsunade said.

SWISH!!!

Out of nowhere something had just shot past Tsunade's shoulder, skinning and tearing a part of her Konoha-nin issued vest. "What the hell was that?!" Tsunade yelled out as more of the fast speeding objects flew past Tsunade and Jiraiya. They did what they could to dodge the objects.

"Jeez free falling targets and my aim is still pretty damn bad." Souichiro said as Tsunade and Jiraiya landed on their feet. Souichiro could see that Tsunade and Jiraiya had multiple cuts and gashes on their bodies.

Jiraiya and Tsunade saw Souichiro standing in dampened soil that had large puddles water around him; the blonde was drenched in water. It was obvious it from the Suiton attack he was struck with earlier.

"What was that you just used?" Jiraiya asked while in a stance ready to deal with any further attacks.

"Well let's just say that it's a unique ability I had gotten from another person I fought in the past. Also I gotta thank you for giving an ample supply of ammo." Souichiro smiled as he gathered the water around him in his hand.

"Tsu-chan get behind me now!!" Jiraiya said as he started to go through some seals.

"Looping Water Dragon's Gate." Souichiro formed the water in his hands into small spheres. In a blur of motion, Souichiro threw a barrage of "Water Bullets" at the other two Sannin.

"Ranji Shigumi no Jutsu!!" Jiraiya's white hair lengthened and hardened forming a sort of armor around him as Tsunade took cover. The noise of the Water Bullet's colliding with the hardened hair was very audible.

"Damn I gotta admit those ninjutsus are pretty damn impressive, more versatile than the ones back where I'm from." Souichiro said as he threw his last Water Bullet having used up all the water around him, he was tempted to use his own blood but Aya always did have her objections to him using that.

"Well you're about to see more of what our ninjutsus can do!" Tsunade yelled as she leaped into the air from behind Jiraiya.

'Let's see you pull those fancy moves when you get hit with my Ranshinshou!' Tsunade thought as she readied her attack.

Before Souichiro knew it, a fist collided with his face. And suddenly an electrical charge shot through his body. Tsunade grinned as she made a direct hit with his head. Tsunade's grin suddenly turned to a look of surprise.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru ran towards Aya with blinding speed. His moves blurred as he ran faster, his motion blur almost looked like a long snake that stretched all around the upper area of the large trees. Aya stood her ground and had her right hand ready to draw out her katana from the scabbard.

'That little wench most truly be proud of her skills and abilities, she'll soon see the error of the confidence in her mediocre capabilities.' Orochimaru thought as he moved in for a lighting quick strike.

BAM!!

Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade clashed with Aya's katana in a full stalemate. Aya had drawn out her wakizashi to deliver fast and precise strike while she blocked with her katana. The Snake Prince barely pulled back in time, keeping the attack from gutting him wide open. The moment he pulled back, Orochimaru thrust his Kusanagi forward, his weapon suddenly extended to an extraordinary length as the tip of the blade came at Aya.

Aya easily dodged the attack. The Kusanagi being able to extend itself to near impossible lengths to strike a target at a distance hadn't surprised her. In fact she smirked as she dodged the next attack with ease. The frustration started to grow in Orochimaru as he realized that Aya was dodging and parrying his attacks with ease.

'Damn that wench. She's toying with me!' Orochimaru thought as he grew more and more frustrated with every dodged or deflected attack. It was more than just predicting and countering his moves, no. It was almost as if Aya knew what his next move was with absolute certainty.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa!" Orochimaru brought up his left hand up to his mouth and blew. A massive and powerful blast of wind shot forward, Aya was caught in the attack before she could do anything. She was quickly thrown off her feet and was hurtled into the body of a nearby tree. Her body was smashed against the tree with near bone shattering force. Aya fell off the tree and her body landed limply on another large tree branch face down.

"D…damn…didn't see that c…oming…" Aya said with pain in her voice, she struggled to get back on her feet until Orochimaru appeared in front of her.

"Don't get up." Orochimaru said with malice.

Aya didn't listen as she continued to get back on her feet. Orochimaru grinded his teeth and griped his Kusanagi tighter. "Don't say I didn't warn you…"

Orochimaru stabbed his Kusanagi into Aya's shoulder pinning her face down onto the tree branch they stood on. Aya's face wretched with pain as she let out a yelp of anguish. Orochimaru fought back a sadistic smile. The Snake Sannin's smile turned to a frown as Aya grinned happily, almost as if the pain was gone or wasn't there to begin with.

"I guess I did see that attack coming after all." Aya said as she burst into a mass of beetles.

'A bunshin?!' Orochimaru thought as the real Aya dropped in from above.

"Natsume Goushin –Ryu: Tsuba Otoshi!!" Aya yelled as she used the gravity pulling her down to add to the force of the overhead swing.

Orochimaru brought up his Kusanagi to block the katana. There was enough force behind the attack that it smashed Orochimaru through the branch causing him to free fall with Aya following along. Despite falling back down to earth the two exchanged sword strikes mid air.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That was an interesting attack; you turned the chakra in your body into electricity right? It would probably screw up somebody real bad. Unless of course said person had electricity flowing through his body…" Souichiro said as his hair turned black as midnight and it hung loosely on his head no longer being spiky. Bolts of electricity crackled around his body violently and his fists became black.

"Where I'm from we haven't learned to use chakra as freely you guys have. We can only use them from the "Dragon Gates" or Chakra gates as you might call them. We draw our power from an individual gate as oppose to using all them in combination. But chakra isn't something we use mainly, in combination we draw our power from what's around us. My lighting energy is not from my own body but from the earth itself." Souichiro said as he punched Tsunade at close range with an electrically charged fist. Tsunade blocked the attack but the contact still transferred an electrical shock. Tsunade was shot through the air.

"Gotcha!" Jiraiya said as he managed to catch Tsunade in his arms, her back to his chest.

"Thanks Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she was getting back on her feet.

"No problem baby, I'll always be there to catch you in my arms." Jiraiya said with a perverted smiled as he held Tsunade closer to him.

"You just don't know when to stop being a pervert and just be a teammate." Tsunade said angrily.

BAM!

Tsunade threw her fist back, her backhand smashed into Jiraiya's face while the Toad Sage still held Tsunade. Jiraiya let go of Tsunade and held his face. "Urgh! My nose!"

"Serves you right, pervert." Tsunade said angrily.

Jiraiya regained his composure and looked at Souichiro in his transformed state. "That's pretty damn impressive gaki. It's a real risk to draw power from the earth itself. I know from personal experience that the powers of nature itself are a powerful double-edged sword."

"I wouldn't be using this power so casually if I hadn't had a number of trial and error runs with it. And if you'll excuse me…" Souichiro said as he used the "Imperial Deer Legs" to jump into the air.

Souichiro reached an incredible height and reached the falling Aya and Orochimaru. The blonde caught Aya in his arms and kicked Orochimaru away. The Snake Sannin crash landed near his teammates while Souichiro landed on his feet with Aya in hand.

"I'm pretty sure this is like one of your heroic fantasies of me, eh?" Souichiro said with a smirk.

"You know it Souichiro-sama." Aya said happily as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now then, back to this little exhibition at hand." Souichiro said as Aya got on her feet.

Orochimaru had recovered and readied his Kusanagi, while Jiraiya and Tsunade got ready to continue the fight. This time it looked like both teams had sized up their opponents enough to be ready to go all out. But before they could do anything else…

POOF!!

A large puff of smoke appeared in between the two teams. The Sandaime appeared smiling happily and was also clapping. "That was very impressive from all of you. That will be enough for today. Nagi-san, Natsume-san we will need to discuss your staying here now."

End of Flashback

"From that day on it was decided to take them into our village. Of course we needed to fabricate new identities for them. Aya was given the alias of Uzumaki Kushina, a kunoichi from the former "Uzu no Kuni." A country we were once allies with until they were destroyed. And Souichiro was given the alias Namikaze Minato. The records they were given would say that he was the son of a shinobi who was KIA during the time. Minato would be his son and the last of the Namikaze family. He wouldn't have been very well heard of because he was taken on as a secret pupil to Jiraiya. In truth Jiraiya was the one to teach Souichiro about the ninja arts."

"Jeez…never thought Nagi would want to become a ninja. Always thought they were dorks with masks. Then again he always did love that Kamen Rider thing." Bob said as he finished another cigarette.

"So what happened from there?" Maya asked wanting to hear what had happened to Aya and Souichiro as the years went on.

"Well their alias held up. And because of the skills and abilities they had already possessed before hand, they became powerful ninja and rose through the ranks. In fact if you haven't already noticed that is Souichiro's face on the Hokage Monument." Sarutobi said as he put some more tobacco in his pipe.

"So you're saying he…" Bob was about to ask.

"Souichiro rose to the highest rank there was in Konoha. He became the Yondaime Hokage, my successor."

Maya, Mitsuomi, and Bob all had a look of surprise on their faces. Sarutobi smiled as he remembered a good number of ninja during the time had that same expression when he had decided that Souichiro would become the next Hokage.

"Yes, it was a shock and surprise that I chose Souichiro, a foreigner becoming the Hokage right? Well in the 5 years that I knew him. He displayed what it takes to become the Hokage. He grew to love his new home and was willing to do what it took to protect it, Aya as well. Their need to protect to this village leads to the end of the matter at hand…the end of their tale…"

"Just what the hell are you saying?!" Maya said with an upset tone as she got up out of her seat abruptly.

"Let him finish Maya, I think we'll all need to hear it." Mitsuomi said with his hand on Maya's shoulder, Maya reluctantly sat back down.

"Five years ago on October 10th, Konoha was under attack by a very powerful and destructive demon. The Kyuubi no Youko, the Kyuubi was a creature of destruction. Just moving it's tales around could destroy so much. Our forces fought it and suffered heavy losses. Souichiro and Aya went into battle with the creature. Even with the unique powers they possessed it wasn't enough to defeat Kyuubi…Souichiro used what he had learned and developed in his time as a shinobi." Sarutobi thought back to that night remembering how Souichiro was convinced to do everything he could to stop Kyuubi.

"It was a jutsu, an old and experimental one at that. A jutsu that would summon the God of Death, the Shinnigami, Souichiro used the jutsu to seal away the spirit of the Kyuubi. But by doing that he would die. Aya, she died protecting Souichiro, making sure he would be able to use the jutsu." Sarutobi said sorrowfully.

Maya's eyes started to water. The realization of her little sister and Souichiro being dead was something she never wanted to hear. Her parents were killed and her brother died years ago, and now her only family left, her little sister was dead now.

"This...this can't be…" Maya started to quietly weep, being the strong willed woman she was she didn't cry out loud. She merely shed her silent tears. Mitsuomi wrapped his arms around her and held Maya close. Bob smashed fist into the Sandaime's desk.

"Sorry but I just had to that, he was my best friend and comrade." Bob said calmly.

"I understand I also know that Aya was the only family you have left or at least that is what you think." Sarutobi said to Maya.

Maya was brought out of her silent cries as she heard what Sarutobi said. "What do you mean Aya isn't the only one?"

Sarutobi had a grim chuckle. "This was the other if not the most important reason for Souichiro-san and Aya-chan to do what they did that night. You see while they were here, Souichiro and Aya had gotten married. Five years ago on Oct 10th the night they died was also the night that their daughter was born."

Everyone looked at Saurtobi with surprise; they then heard the sound of someone who was making noises nearby, it sounded like tossing and turning. They looked to the couch to see little Naruka tossing and turning, she had a pained expression on her face. It seemed she was having nightmares. Maya got up and quickly made her way to Naruka.

"That is Naruka; she is your sister's daughter and your niece." Saurtobi said as he made his way over to Naruka.

Maya kneeled down beside the restless Naruka and gently brushed some silver bangs away from the child's forehead. "Little sister, you have a beautiful daughter." Maya said with a sad tone.

Maya then noticed the bandages wrapped around parts of Naruka's body. Upon further inspection she realized Naruka had scars on her and some other injuries, she then looked to Sarutobi with anger and concern.

"What happened to my niece?" Maya asked with a threatening tone.

"Although Souichiro under the alias of Minato rose to become Hokage there are those who never truly accepted him or Aya. In fact they grew to detest them. Also Souichiro didn't seal Kyuubi into just anything. He sealed that beast into someone, his daughter Naruka. He believed Naruka would become strong enough to keep Kyuubi locked away and even use its power. Her body is the prison for the Kyuubi. Sadly many villagers don't feel that way. They see her as the Kyuubi, they believe if she isn't killed that the demon fox will rise again. But Souichiro had absolute fate in his daughter. The majority of the village sadly does not." Sarutobi said pained sorrow in his voice.

"Most recently an outside group not of the village had hired our own shinobi to try and kill Naruka. It seems that protecting her is becoming a more and more difficult task. And it seems we've had an information leak as well. No one accept for a select few were supposed to know that Naruka is the Yondaime, Souichiro's daughter."

"Why is that so important?" Bob asked as he looked at Naruka.

"Nagi made a lot of enemies as a shinobi didn't he?" Mitsuomi deduced.

"He and Aya did, during the five years they spent here in Konoha. Our village was involved in the "Third Great Ninja War." It was one of our most expansive and costly conflicts. It was during the time that Souichiro took on a team of shinobi as his students. Kakashi here is one of them." Sarutobi pointed to Kakashi.

"Yo…" Kakashi said plainly as he raised his hand to signal a "hello."

"You gotta be kidding me?! I never thought that guy would ever be the teacher type. He usually beat them up." Bob said as he put his hand to his head show his surprise and frustration.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the source of the scream. Maya was suddenly caught by surprise as Naruka screamed in her sleep.

"Noo! Nooooo!! Please I didn't do anything!!" Naruka practically screamed bloody murder at the top her lungs while still trapped in her nightmare.

"Hey wake up! Wake up!" Maya yelled with some panic as she shook Naruka awake.

The little child with silver hair and whisker marks woke up wide-eyed with tears in her eyes. Surprised to see Maya's face, an unfamiliar one at that, Naruka did the only thing she knew to do.

"Ahhhh!! Don't hurt me please!!!"

She screamed in shock and fear and reeled as far back into the couch as she could to gain any kind of distance from Maya fearing the worst. Naruka cowered in her position and balled up as tightly as she could almost trying to make sure that the smaller she made herself the harder it would be for anyone to grab her.

"I-It's alright I'm not going to…" Maya said hesitantly as she started to reach over to touch Naruka.

"P-please d-don't!! I-I'm s-sorry for whatever I did, I-I didn't mean it…please believe me…please…" Naruka said frantically while trembling in her position she looked like a scared and beaten kitten or pup that was now afraid to come near any retracted her hand slowly, she then stood up. An ominous aura surrounded her, she then looked at Sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama, I respectfully ask of a favor from you." Maya said with the most respecting a polite tone she had. But those who knew her and even those who didn't could tell there was a chained beast of anger and vengeance coursing through that calm voice.

"Tell me the names of every single person who has tried to hurt Naruka…I will kill them myself."

"Maya-san this isn't the most appropriate action to take for this situation…" Sarutobi said Mitsuomi then cut in.

"He's right…I'll do it." Mitsuomi said as he looked at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi frowned, understandably they were mad. But the Sandaime wasn't expecting them to go to this extreme. Sarutobi then looked at Kakashi who had an eye expression that asked, "Was it really a good idea?"

"I'm not going standby and let a Natsume, let alone my niece be treated by these bastards like this anymore." Maya said her anger becoming less retrained.

"N-niece?" Naruka stuttered in her balled up position which drew Maya's attention.

Maya was no longer upset as she kneeled back down to the balled up Naruka. "That's right sweetie I'm your auntie Maya-chan. I'm your Kaa-chan's older sister."

Naruka couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had no idea she had any family. She looked around the room to see a familiar face. It was the Hokage. "I-Is…she r-really m-my aunt?" Naruka asked.

"Yes Naruka-chan, she is Natsume Maya, your aunt." Sarutobi said.

Naruka started to cry. "B-but…I-I d-don't h-have a family…I-I was told…I was a-an orphan…"

Maya sent a deadly glare at Sarutobi before she reached out and placed her hand on Naruka's face gently. "No baby that's not true at all. I am your auntie, and I will tell you all about your Kaa-chan when we get the chance but first…" Maya suddenly pulled Naruka into a loving embrace.

Naruka was surprised and trembled in the hug at first. But then her body stopped and she wrapped her small arms around Maya's neck. It was the first time as far as she could remember. The first time she received a loving motherly embrace. Maya held Naruka like she was her own daughter. Maybe Naruka was held and embraced by her mother and father on the day she was born. It was too long ago for Naruka to remember. She could recall giving her Ojii-san a hug once or twice. But this was the first time she received one, especially one that had so much love in it.

Maya could feel the wet droplets, Naruka was crying on her shoulder. 'She's been hated for most of her life, she's just a child and no one seems to understand that. And to make matters worse she's 5 years old and she doesn't even know about her parents. Damn you old man, you failed her from the start…' Maya thought bitterly.

"Okay…we're going." Maya said sternly as she got up with Naruka still in her arms.

"To where exactly?" Sarutobi asked not sure what was about to happen.

"First off we're going to see them…Aya and Souichiro. And then we're going home…all of us." Maya said with the utmost seriousness.

"Wait now Maya-chan, Konoha is…" Maya didn't let Sarutobi finish what he was going to say.

"Cut the bull, this place is no home to her. It hasn't been since those fools saw her as a demon. What kind of home is it if she has no family and the people around her want her dead? And in light of what you just told us, she isn't safe with you either. Naruka is coming with us, we can give her a home and the family she needs and we can and will protect her. And besides Mr. Hokage, despite being in the most powerful position of Konoha, you've still failed Naruka."

Sarutobi felt a pain in his chest. Those last words echoed in his mind. Maya was right and there no was changing that. It would be wrong to try and convince otherwise. After all Sarutobi was the one that decided it was time to find Naruka's family. It wasn't up to him to decide what was best for Naruka now; it was up to her family now.

"I won't argue with you. You're right; this is what's best for Naruka." Sarutobi said.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a little bit Maya with Naruka, with Mitsuomi and Bob followed Sarutobi to the grave that Souichiro and Aya were buried in, they were of course buried beside each other. The whole time they made their way through the village Naruka stayed clung to her aunt. Maya didn't mind at all, she knew her niece needed it.

On the way there a number of villagers gave Naruka hateful stares however it only took Mitsuomi and some killing intent to discourage any such further action towards Naruka. Eventually the group arrived at Konoha's Memorial Cemetery. Everyone followed Hiruzen to Souichiro and Aya's graves.

"Here lies Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and beside him is his beloved wife Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina." Hiruzen said as he stepped in front of the graves.

Unlike previous graves for the past Hokages and war heroes, there wasn't a full memorial site or something along those lines for Souichiro/Minato's gravesite. The Yondaime had actually requested that they didn't do that for him in his death. Some say he believed the Hokgae Monument was memorial enough. So instead he wanted a simple gravestone a few words and maybe a phrase or two and of course a carved image of him with a goofy grin.

Since Aya/Kushina had died that same night, she was buried with her husband, by his side. The gravestone was a large single piece. With Aya/Kushina's engravings on her side of the gravestone, the letters engraved for both deceased was "Loving Husband and Wife."

"It's a damn shame it doesn't say loving parents as well." Maya said quietly. Naruka being closest to her aunt heard the words.

"A-auntie M-aya-chan? D-did you say something?" Naruka asked as she looked up at her aunt.

'Oh god she's such a cutie! Just like my own little girl when she her age, that's to say that my Otome isn't still an adorable cupcake.' Maya thought as she hugged Naruka a little tighter.

"Sweetie, I know this isn't the best way to show you them. But these are your parents." Maya said as she brought Naruka to her parent's grave.

"T-this i-is m-my Oto-san a-and K-kaa-chan?" Naruka asked hesitantly.

"Yes dear…" Maya said trying to fight back her tears as she saw the gravestone for two very important people in her life. She did her best not to cry but a tear escaped her eyes. Maya then noticed a small finger wipe away a tear from her face.

"A-auntie Maya-chan, w-why are you c-crying?" Naruka asked innocently.

"It's nothing sweetie…" Maya said as she composed herself. Mitsuomi noticed this but didn't do anything. He knew Maya wanted to do this on her own.

"Like I was saying, they are your parents Naruka-chan." Maya said trying to get Naruka happy and excited.

"B-but t-that's the Yondaime and h-his w-wife." Naruka said not believing what she was hearing.

"Of course they are dear and they're your parents, your loving parents who gave everything for you. They loved you so much Naruka-chan."

XXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had paid their respects and said a few words to Souichiro and Aya. Bob had a bottle of saki he had bought on the way to the cemetery and poured into the soil in front of the gravestone. Bob had a comment about not being sad about his long time friend and companion being dead because as he put it. "He went doing what he loves and does best, went out fighting. That's kind of death he would have wanted if it came down to it."

Naruka herself wasn't sure what to say; maybe she was too young to fully understand. After all she did have trouble believing she was the daughter of the Yondaime. More so she said what was needed to be said. She said that she loved her parents and that she would give anything to see them and touch them with her own hands.

"Are you sure about this?" Hiruzen asked just to make sure he couldn't get Maya to change her mind. At the moment the group was making their way out of the cemetery.

"Positive, my niece is in trouble here. The people here hate her and now that the words out, people outside the village want her dead. You can't protect with Ninja's because they're being hired by those people outside the village to kill her. We're taking her back to our home, where her parents came from. I know Aya and Souichiro made it out to have been a bad place. But that doesn't mean we can't protect her there." Maya said sternly while Naruka was walking beside her aunt and clung to Maya's arm.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama; the Takayanagi family is powerful and influential. And with our reformed alliances we could probably give Konoha quite the war if it came down to it. Or any group that wants to harm Naruka for that matter." Mitsuomi said wisely, one leader to another.

"And besides even if Mr. Takayanagi didn't have those fancy resources and an army of goons, just us, alone would be more than enough to watch over the little squirt." Bob said nonchalantly as he ruffled up Naruka's hair, the little silver-haired girl giggled a little bit.

"Finally got something out of her." Bob said sounding amused.

"I'll just have to take your words for it. You aren't Ninja, but that doesn't mean any of you are weak. No, I can tell you are all highly skilled and powerful warriors." Hiruzen said in a wise manner.

As Hiruzen continued speaking in a sage like manner, Naruka saw that they weren't the only people in the cemetery, it appeared that there was a man with long black hair dressed in rather formal looking robes. And with him was a girl probably around her age.

"Hokage-sama, what are you doing here? Oh what am I saying? You have friends and comrades buried here as well." The man said.

"Ah Hiashi-sama, and is that little Hinata?" Hiruzen smiled happily.

"Yes, greet the Hokage, Hinata." Hiashi said very sternly as Hinata stepped out from behind Hiashi.

"Y-yes O-oto-sama, h-hello H-hokage-s-sama…" Hinata said stuttering worse than Naruka.

Naruka noticed this and stared at Hinata for a moment. Hinata eventually noticed Naruka and made eye contact with the little girl who had silver hair. When they realized they were staring back at one another. They broke the eye contact afraid they both did something wrong. Naruka quickly hid behind her aunt and Hinata hid behind her father.

"Eh? Naruka-chan what's the matter? Don't be afraid of her, she's just as nervous as you. Why don't you go and say hello to her?" Maya said sweetly to her niece.

Hiashi took a glance at the group that was with the Hokage, it was obvious they weren't from around here. 'No idea who they are, but there is something about them. That little girl however I do recognize as Uzumaki Naruka.' Hiashi thought.

"If you do not mind me asking, who are these people that were accompanying you to pay respects?" Hiashi asked.

"I suppose you should know who they are. I will tell you then." Hiruzen said as Naruka hesitantly made her way over to Hinata.

"Go on Hinata, greet the little one. I have much to discuss with the Hokage and his guests." Hiashi said in a less stern voice. Hinata hesitantly left from behind her father and was looking down trying to hide her eyes

"H-hello, I'm U-Uzumaki…" Naruka was suddenly cut off by her aunt.

"Naruka-chan, that's not your surname anymore, it never was." Maya said with a serious tone.

"O-okay Auntie Maya-chan…" Naruka said meekly.

"I-I'm N-Natsume Naruka." Naruka tried to stutter less with her hands behind her back and somewhat looking away trying not to make eye contact. Hiashi arched an eyebrow as he heard the name.

Hinata herself was still looking down and she was twiddling her fingers. "H-hello, I-I'm H-hyuuga H-Hinata…i-it's n-nice to m-meet you." Hinata said nervously while pressing her index fingers together.

Hiashi frowned a bit at Hinata's nervousness, while Maya smiled and had a giggle as she thought the whole thing was just plain cute and adorable. "Well go on Sweetie, don't just stand their shy. Aren't going to ask her something else?"

"D-do y-you w-want to play w-with m-me, H-Hinata-chan?" Naruka asked with a nervous smile. It was an unusual thing to ask while in a cemetery but they are just kids after all, and their respective family members had much to talk about.

Hinata blushed at the suffix. This was the first time since her mother passed away that someone called her that. She then saw that Naruka held up a shaky hand. "P-please…" Naruka added.

"O-Okay Naruka-s-san…" Hinata extended a nervous hand and the two girls held hands, then both of them made eye contact and blushed once more.

Maya once more giggled at the interactions. "See look Naruka-chan, you made a friend. Now you two have some fun. But don't wonder off too far okay?" Maya said with a warm smile to her niece and her new friend.

"O-okay auntie Maya-chan." Naruka said as she started walking gently leading Hinata along.

"Now that the children are going play onto business then, Hokage-sama, who are these guests with you? And also Naruka said her surname was Natsume. I've only known one person who had that surname." Hiashi said.

"Yes of course, you were of the other's who knew the truth about Kushina and Minato's real names." Hiruzen said casually. Hiashi had a look of slight surprise on his face.

"Don't worry about keeping the secret about them, Hiashi. The people with me knew who Minato and Kushina were before they came to Konoha. More so their enemies among the elemental nations know about their child, their five year old daughter. They went as far as to hire our own ninja to try and kill her." Hiruzen said with a serious tone.

"What?! But how do our former enemies know about this and our own ninja being used against Naruka like this. This is preposterous." Hiashi said not fully accepting what he heard.

"Oh believe it; they just made an attempt on the squirts life just today before we got here." Bob said to Hiashi.

"This is hard to take in, and just who are you, and the rest of you for that matter." Hiashi said.

XXXXXXXXXX

"N-naruka-s-san where are w-we going?" Hinata asked as Naruka steadily pulled her away from everyone.

Naruka suddenly stopped and looked at Hinata. "A-ano, I-I don't know, I just w-wanted to give the grownups s-some space." Naruka stuttered.

"O-okay t-then N-naruka-san, I-I understand…" Hinata said as she noticed Naruka staring at her.

"Y-you don't have to c-call me that, y-you can call me Naruka-chan too." Naruka said while blushing.

"O-okay Naruka-chan…" Hinata managed to say Naruka's name without stuttering but was pressing her index fingers together.

A giggle escaped Naruka's lips as she found it somewhat amusing how Hinata was poking her index fingers together. "H-hinata-chan when you d-do that w-with your fingers, it's funny and c-cute." Naruka said trying not to stutter once more and she had a noticeable blush on her face.

It was then Hinata's turn to blush; she wasn't used to being called with chan suffix or being called cute. Matter of fact it was the first time in a while Hinata got to interact with someone of her age. Neji was a year older than her. And most of her time was spent with the older Hyuuga's training. Not since her mother passed away had she gotten much time to interact with other children.

Of course the same could be said about Naruka as well. Being the village pariah, had kept many children away from her. There were kunoichi who had been assigned to watch over Naruka from time to time but nonetheless, Naruka had never really had any friends of her age, let alone played with any either.

"A-ano, H-hinata-chan…about w-what my aunt s-said earlier…I-I m-made a friend…a-are you my f-friend now?" Naruka asked with a blush and nervous tone.

Hinata was surprised at the question. "I-I don't have a lot of f-friends…if you w-want to…w-we can b-be friends…" Hinata said blushing as well.

Before she even understood what her own body was doing, Naruka hugged Hinata and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Hinata-chan for being my friend." Naruka said with content and without any stutter.

"Eep!" Hinata yelped out and accidentally pushed Naruka off of her, causing the little silver haired girl to land on her butt.

"O-oh n-no! I'm s-so sorry N-naruka-chan. I-I didn't m-mean to, y-you surprised m-me, I'm s-sorry, sorry, s-sorry!!" Hinata was almost on the verge of tears as she knelt down beside Naruka trying to apologize and help her new friend up.

"D-don't cry, I-I don't want you to c-cry Hinata-chan." Naruka said as she sat up and hugged Hinata once more.

"I-it's okay, I-I shouldn't have d-done that. D-don't cry please…" Naruka said trying to sooth Hinata.

"O-okay N-naruka-chan…I won't c-cry…" Hinata hugged Naurka back.

XXXXXXXXXX

In the moments that passed Hiashi heard what the Hokage explain what was going on with Naruka and about the intelligence leak. Hiruzen explained to Hiashi about Naruka needing her family. And of course the old man introduced Naruka's family to Hiashi. They greeted each other and talked. It seemed that Hiashi had a sort of rivalry and friendship with Souichiro back then. Exact details weren't fully disclosed however, but Hiashi didn't think of Naruka as a demon.

"So you are going to take Naruka-san away from Konoha then?" Hiashi asked Maya.

"Yes, we're her family, her guardians. This village wasn't safe for her to begin with and now it's only becoming even more dangerous for her. We're taking her as far away as possible, back to where her parents came from. The Elemental Nations as you call them are not safe for her. And trust me when I say Naruka's family, we're not a bunch of pushovers. Anyone that comes after her will have to deal with us and a fury like no other." Maya said with full conviction.

"Since you are her family, I don't see why not. You are only doing what's best for her. Besides I know what Nagi or Namikaze as I knew him initially was capable of. You all are more than likely around or maybe even above that caliber of his? Whatever it may be I know you all can take care of any problem on your own." Hiashi said complementing Maya, Mitsuomi, and Bob.

Suddenly before anyone else could say anything, they all heard the sound of play full giggles. And when they looked in the direction of the giggles, they all saw Naruka and Hinata walking hand and hand. Their previous nervousness and shyness was now gone.

"Awww you two look so cute and adorable together!" Maya said happily at the two children.

"We're friends now Auntie Maya-chan! My first and best friend!" Naruka said happily and giggled cutely. Everyone was surprised to hear Naruka speak without a stutter.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Naruka-chan. And look at that, she's a cutie just like you." Maya said as she stood in front of her niece and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"Hehehehe, stop it Auntie Maya-chan." Naruka cutely giggled once more. Hinata also liked the interaction and enjoyed a giggle of her own.

"I see that your niece and my daughter have become quite close now." Hiashi said with some amusement.

"Y-yes O-to-sama, we're f-friends n-now." Hinata said with a blush while stuttering a little less.

Hiashi couldn't help but smile just a little. 'It's been a long time since I've seen her like this. She used to be so much happier when Hikari-chan was still with us. Maybe that's what my daughter needed, a friend, and none the less it has to be Minato's daughter. Hell Namikaze, you and your wife were the only ones who believed a hardass like me could still love someone.' Hiashi thought.

"Since the girls have become such good friends, Maya-san if you don't mind. Could you postpone leaving Konoha with Naruka-san for just a few hours?" Hiashi asked.

Hiruzen having known Hiashi for quite some time really wasn't expecting him to ask something like that. And the others were surprised as well. However the ones most shocked were Naruka and Hinata. Naruka suddenly gripped Hinata's hand tight as the felt the anxiety come in as she was reminded that her aunt was going to leave Konoha and take her with them.

"A-auntie Maya-chan, w-we're leaving Konoha?!" Naruka asked her aunt with fear and making sure what her aunt had been saying the whole time was true.

"Yes sweetie, Konoha isn't safe for you here. I'm taking you back to where you're parents came from. There we can keep out of harm's way." Maya said to her niece.

"B-but I-I d-don't want to go!" Naruka said on the verge of crying.

"I-I m-made m-my first friend…my best friend!!" Naruka yelled as tears started falling.

Maya was taken aback by this and was surprised at hearing what Naruka said, then after a little bit of thinking she felt anger. 'That's right Naruka-chan is looked at differently here. It shouldn't be a surprise that my niece doesn't have any friends. Just because it shouldn't surprise me doesn't mean it's not gonna piss me the hell off. Damn these people for what they are doing to my niece.' Maya thought.

"I'm sorry Naruka-chan you can't stay here, at least not now. Not until you become stronger, please sweetie this for your own good." Maya said sincerely.

"B-but…" Naruka didn't want to leave; she didn't want to leave her friend, her best friend, only just after becoming friends with her. The silver haired girl suddenly wrapped her little arms around Hinata's neck. And clung onto her like her only lifeline left in the world.

"I-I don't w-want to leave Hina-chan!! Y-you're my f-friend!!" Naruka cried out as her tears fell.

"I-I'm so sorry sweetie…" Maya said feeling like the bad guy; she didn't want to make her niece cry. But there wasn't much else to do. There weren't that many here in the village to trust. And because of that it would be even harder to protect Naruka. At least back where everyone else was, they had allies and more people who would be willing protect Naruka.

"N-naruka-chan, I-I think y-your aunt is r-right." Hinata said nervously.

"W-what a-are you saying Hina-chan…do you…w-want me to leave?" Naruka said in between sobs. Hinata didn't want to say something like that to her new friend. She didn't want to make her cry.

"I-I didn't m-mean it l-like that, I d-don't w-want you to l-leave Naurka-chan." Hinata struggled to say trying to convince Naruka that she didn't want her to leave. Hinata could feel her own tears building up; she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"Y-your aunt i-is trying to d-do w-what's best f-for you Naruka-chan." Hinata said Naruka managed to look into Hinata's eyes to see her tears forming.

"I-I don't w-want you to leave…b-but if your f-family t-thinks it's b-best for y-you…" Hinata felt it was the hardest thing for her to say.

"I-I'm sorry Hina-chan, d-don't cry. You're right…" Naruka said in a defeated manner.

Bob was suddenly beside his best friend's daughter. "Hey squirt, don't be so down. You'll be back after you learn to be an ass kicking machine just like your dad." Bob said reassuringly while ruffling Naruka's hair.

"Yes, even though you are leaving Konoha on such short notice, we can give a nice little going away to you Naruka-san." Hiashi said.

"R-really Oto-sama?" Hinata asked he father.

"That's right Otome, for you and your friend. I'll treat all of you to a nice meal. Or if you want I can do more, it won't be a problem." Hiashi said casually.

Bob suddenly had a very amused look. "Well if you put it that way money bags, I think…"

"No…" Maya and Mistuomi said at the same time.

"A meal your treat will suffice Hiashi-sama." Maya said happily and bowed and then she sent a glare at Bob.

"What Captain? He was offering." Bob said.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hiashi and Hinata accompanied Hiruzen and the others to town. It was decided that they would head to a nice restaurant to eat together. Hiashi was going to treat. However it seemed that despite the Hokage and Hiashi being with the group. The moment any restaurant saw that Naruka was with them, they made it clear they didn't want to serve her. This only further served to make Maya and the others grow to dislike the ignorance of Konoha even more.

Naruka was walking with her aunt on her left side; she was holding Maya's hand. And on her right side, Hinata was holding her hand. Although there was difficulty to finding a restaurant that wouldn't have a problem serving Naruka. The little girl in question was just enjoying the company and being with her aunt and best friend. Suddenly Naruka could smell something, something delicious.

"Auntie Maya-chan I smell something good, it's over there!" Naruka said as she started leading Maya and Hinata towards the source of the delicious smell.

"Over here everyone, look! I wanna eat here!" Naruka led everyone to small ramen restaurant.

"Ichiraku Ramen? Hmm, I meant something a little more formal." Hiashi said feeling that this was kind of awkward.

"Hey if she wants it, why not?" Bob said casually as she walked past Hiashi.

Hiashi frowned. "Such bluntness, he has to have been friends with Minato."

Hiruzen came in from behind Hiashi and patted his shoulder and chuckled. "Sometimes you have to enjoy the simple things. Nothing wrong with that, not to mention I heard this place has pretty good ramen."

"Well…" Hiashi sighed. "She wants to eat here might as well. And besides this is a good chance for my daughter to spend more time outside the estate."

"That's the spirit Hiashi! I'm glad you feel that way. Let's get some ramen now." Hiruzen chuckled once more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruka pulling Hinata and Maya behind her were the first ones into the restaurant. Maya helped Naruka and Hinata onto the stool seats. The ramen stand's chief greeted the three.

"Hello there Ms, I haven't seen you from around here before." The chief said happily and curiously. Bob and Mitsuomi then followed. They looked rather intimidating but the chief didn't care too much. He had new costumers and that was always a good thing.

"I haven't seen you two from these parts before either, my names Teuchi, and I am the chief and owner of this fine establishment." Teuchi said happily. His attention then focused on the two little girls, both of which he recognized.

'If I didn't know better that girl with the indigo colored hair is a Hyuuga, not just any Hyuuga either. That must be the clan leader's daughter. And the other one with the silver hair, that's Uzumaki Naruka. Hmm, they say those whisker marks are the sign of the beast on her. She doesn't look like she can hurt a fly. She looks quite adorable like my own little girl.' Teuchi thought as two more costumers came in.

"Uwa ha!! H-hokage-sama!!? And Hyuuga-sama!!? What an honor to have you two here at my humble restaurant!!" Teuchi said as his eyes bulged out.

"Haha, no need to be so formal Teuchi-san, we're just here because little Naruka-chan said she smelled something good and wanted to go to this ramen stand." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Oh I see, well then Ojou-chan, you have a good nose. My ramen is the best in town, you made a good decision little one." Teuchi rubbed Naruka's head. Naruka felt nervous at first but when it became clear Teuchi wouldn't treat her bad like the other villagers had, she giggled happily.

Maya was surprised by Teuchi's interaction with Naruka. With what she already heard, she had thought Teuchi would refuse to give his service to her.

"Ano, you don't have a problem with serving her your ramen?" Maya asked suddenly but with a calm tone not really implying anything. Teuchi however knew why she was asking, he knew about what other villagers and ninja had done to Naruka in the past.

"No of course not I don't have a problem with serving a little cutie with my best ramen; after all she is just a little girl." Teuchi said with a happy tone was obviously implying that he knew what Maya meant.

'I guess not everyone here looks at Naruka with ignorance and hatred. That's good to know…' Maya thought with some hope for the village.

"Well then Teuchi-san; let's have some of your famous ramen. Hiashi-san here is paying." The Hokage said with a joking tone.

Hiashi frowned. "Was that absolutely necessary?"

XXXXXXXXXX

It seemed that Naruka had a real liking for ramen. As everyone was amazed by the sheer amount of ramen the little silver haired girl was devouring. Whether it was being malnourished or simply the ramen was that good couldn't be told. But the other's liked the ramen Teuchi served, even Mitsuomi and Bob. This of course gave Teuchi a since of satisfaction, and he was even more happy when the Hokgae and Hiashi liked the meal as well.

When Naruka had finally gotten her fill of ramen, everyone was surprised the little girl could accommodate such a large amount of ramen. And the bowls had stacked up rather high; also the bill was run up rather high. Not that Hiashi would have any problem paying the bill; it was still a pretty heavy price to pay.

After finishing the meal, the sun was starting to set and Hiashi and Hinata accompanied the other's back to the Hokage Tower where Mistuomi and Bob's motorcycles were.

"I suppose this is where we say our goodbyes. I'm just curious if you will ever return with her." Hiruzen asked.

"Personally if I had my way, I would make sure my niece would never return here after what's happened to her. But I've learned not everyone here has that ignorant hatred for her. And she has reason to return, her first friend." Maya said as she smiled at Naruka and Hinata who were still holding hands.

"I understand, while she is staying with you, is she going to be trained?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course, all Natsume women are strong warriors. Naruka is no acceptation. She'll have to become stronger, especially after what you've told us about the Kyuubi." Maya said to Hiruzen.

"Now then, Naruka-chan, it's time. We have to go now, please say goodbye to everyone dear." Maya said.

"I-I understand…" Naruka said with a sad tone.

Naruka reluctantly let go of Hinata's hand and went to the Hokage first. Naruka jumped up and hugged the aged man's hips. Hiruzen had a chuckle and leaned down to hug the little girl.

"Good bye Oji-chan, I'm going to miss you. Please take care." Naruka said to Hirzuen while hugging him.

"I know you will Naruka-chan. And I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed someone. I failed you but…"

"No don't say that Oji-chan." Naruka interrupted as she kissed the old man on the cheek.

Hiruzen didn't say anything else, deep down however he knew he still failed her but at least the sting wasn't as bad after what Naruka said, although a child, she had no ill will towards him. Naruka then went to Hiashi and smiled at him. Hiashi felt awkwardness to what was happening.

"Thank you for the ramen Hiashi-chan." Naruka had a big grin on her face and hugged Hiashi's legs.

Hiashi's eyebrow twitched, while Maya and the others had an amused smirk on their faces. 'Hiashi-chan? Something tells me this is going to haunt me for a while.' Hiashi thought.

"You're welcome Naruka-san. And thank you for being my daughter's friend." Hiashi had a forced smile on his face; it was obvious smiling was something he hadn't done too often.

Naruka then went to Hinata. The shy little Hyuuga blushed a little as she made eye contact with her friend. At the same time though she was biting down on her lower lip, Hinata was fighting the urge to cry. Naruka wasn't fairing any better either.

"Good bye Hina-chan, I-I'm g-going to miss y-you…" Naruka started to sniffle and sob as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"I-I w-will too…" Hinata hesitantly got closer to her friend.

Naruka cried out loud as she threw her arms around Hinata and tightly embraced her. Maya felt herself starting to feel the sorrow; she really didn't want to do this to her niece. But it was for her safety. Naruka needed to become strong not just to protect herself but become a strong jailer of the Kyuubi no Youko.

"I'll be back for you Hina-chan." Naruka then kissed Hinata on the cheek, she then whispered something. No one around the two girls could hear what she said and Hinata herself wasn't too sure what her friend said either.

XXXXXXXXXX

The goodbyes were set and the engines were fired up. Naruka was secured to Maya's back and Maya was once again riding behind Mitsuomi on his custom motorcycle. Hiruzen and Hinata waved goodbye as the others sped off into the setting sun. Hinata had tears down her eyes as her best friend was now leaving Konoha, with no idea when she would ever return.

Hiashi put his hand on Hinata's shoulder in a comforting manner. This was probably the first time he ever really comforted his daughter. It seemed that after remembering what Minato/Souichiro had done for him all those years ago. Being a hardass just wasn't the right approach.

"She'll come back Otome, she will." Hiashi said to his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day was beginning to draw to a close as the sun was leaving twilight over the land. The motorcycles loud engine roared through the secluded country roads. Naruka who was secured to her aunt's back was slowly drifting to sleep.

Unknown to the group, in the vast forest that surrounded them as they drove down the road, someone was watching them.

"The target is now out of Konoha. It's time to make our move." The voice of a man said to a number of other men standing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yo Captain! Something isn't right. I got a bad feeling something's gonna happen soon." Bob suddenly said as he got a feeling tingling down his spine.

Out of nowhere someone jumped out of one of the surrounding trees and threw something. It was a kunai; Bob ducked his head down and dodged the hurled blade. Suddenly more people jumped out from the trees. A barrage of kunai and shuriken were thrown at Bob and the others.

"Punch it!!" Mitsuomi yelled out as he gunned the throttle to his bike. Bob followed suit as they sped up to dodge the incoming wave of bladed weapons.

Suddenly a large wall of people appeared in front of them in the middle of the road. Bob and Mitsuomi came to a sliding stop. The people standing in front of them were dressed in a light lavender shinobi garb and had balaclavas on. They had hitai-ate plates on their balaclavas bearing the symbol of a music note.

"Why did you stop?" Mitsuomi asked Bob as he used the kickstand to his motorcycle to keep it held up. It was apparent that these nins weren't going to let them through.

"I thought you were going to stop…" Bob said bluntly. Mitsuomi glared at Bob through his helmet.

'Shoulda ran their asses over.' Mitsuomi thought

"Why have you all attacked us? What the hell do you want?" Maya asked as she got off the motorcycle and had Naruka held to her chest, the little girl was shaking afraid about what was going to happen next.

A boy dressed in a similar fashion to the other ninja around him stepped through the ninjas; he had parted down the middle white hair. The boy had a slight feminine features and he looked to be older than Naruka by just a few years.

"We are here for the child, give her to us or suffer a slow and painful death." The boy with white hair said.

**AN: **_And there you go another chapter for TK. By the way in case you're wondering about Aya's little trick she pulled on Orochimaru. I figured since her ancestor could do it, why not her? She did befriend the Enmi Clan in the manga or at least the head. And Soichiro using that fire ability from that prick Ryuuzaki? Well I'm not sure if it was really a Red Feather power, but I figured since he didn't make any other appearance in the series and since Souichiro was forced to consume 99 abilities when captured by his father Sohaku, I figured I'd just kill that prick off right then and there. So there. Now then I hope you guys liked this and let me know how feel in your reviews. I'm out, peace! _


End file.
